The Faucet
by Flutter-Pony
Summary: PROMPT: Will teaches Emma how to pleasure herself.


_Hey Y'all. This is a prompt that came to Sierra-Jae, whom was nice enough to throw it my way. Thank you, and to the original prompter, I hope you enjoy the smut._

"And then I said, 'I'm sorry Figgins, we're going to have to continue this talk later because it's my birthday and right now I have to go home and seduce my beautiful, girlfriend whose waiting for me in the bathtub". She feels so soft against him as he closes the faucet once again, the water temperature is just hot enough, making her shoulders flush as they pushed against him.

"You didn't!" she gasps, clumsily placing her wine tumbler on the edge of the bath. She's buzzing, enticingly so and she smirks, looking over his legs that circle her, obviously enjoying lolling her head against his chest.

"No. But I wanted to…" she laughs in a husky way. It's becoming more commonplace, but still it's intriguing to see Emma so uninhibited. She's still delicate in everything she does, touching his jaw and silently begging for a kiss with her mouth already open. But she's confident, and it's sexy as hell.

"Well, your naked girlfriend is ready for seduction…" he can taste the wine on her lips and pulling back he could see all of her through the water. She doesn't trust bubbles in the bath, and Will's never been more grateful. It's all there, his own private show.

"Mmm… you're such a tease when you're drunk, you know that?" he whispers running his hands from her shoulders to elbows and watching her shudder.

"But I'm not teasing Will. It's time for bed". He kisses her ponytail. He was worried in the beginning, she seemed to determined to be intimate with him, to prove that she was capable. She would bite her lip and afterwards ask a thousand probing questions. _How was it for you? Was that long enough? _One Sunday after lunch at his parents he'd sat with her on the edge of the mattress with a plan. _Today, we're only going to focus on you. I want you to love sex, Em. Not just me._ And slowly but surely, she found what she liked and asked for it. And it never failed to arouse him.

Tonight though, he had other ideas. It was his birthday, and he'd asked for her body and her trust. So she had been waiting in the bathroom with a bottle of white wine and Frank Sinatra playing on low.

"Wait. Can you do something for me?" and he knows she will. He finds ound her thighs and tracing the line in-between them, prying them apart, holding them firmly with his palms, occasionally massaging the slim inner muscles with his thumbs.

"Tell me how the water feels on you" he speaks to her ear. He hears her breath hold. Talking about this still made her nervous, but she can see her body all bare and ready, she has to be enjoying this.

"…It's…warm" she sighs, looking up at him, as if hoping it was the right answer.

"Do you like it?". She nods and smiles widely when he licked her neck. She'd never admit it, but she loves to be marked by him.

"Em?"

"Hmmm" she almost purrs.

"Put your hand down there…" she looks hesitant as her palm glided over her own wet skin, resting on her navel. He kisses her shoulder to coax her some more.

"Lower" he simpers when she finally makes contact and closes her eyes. The image of Emma pleasuring herself while lying in his arms make Will feel like a King, the biggest man in the world.

"Do you ever touch yourself?"

"Will, this is… silly, I want you" her eyes opened, but she won't move that hand.

"Please, let me watch you. I can see your fingers…. If it feels good you could put one inside you…" he almost loses it when he sees her part her own folds and insert her index finger. He has to hold back from bucking against her.

"What do you think about when you play with yourself?" his voice is shaky.

"You…" Damn, she knows how to play him, even after three glasses of wine.

"What am I doing to you?"

"…I can't", but her actions contradict herself, she knows exactly where to grind and still.

"Emma, when we're done here. Do you know what I'm going to do?"

"Uh-huh" she smiles, but lets him tell her the answer anyway.

"I'm going to lay you down on the bed and put my tongue on you. You like it when I do that don't you? You like it when I kiss you down there, when I nibble…. God, you taste so sweet, I can't wait to… feel how wet you are…" she groaned and everything was happening so fast. Her face grows red so quickly, she buries it in the crook of his neck.

Then it's just their whispers and the sound the hard splashes. And the touching, all on her own.

"Will…"

"That's it. Give yourself what you want Emma"

"I'm thinking of you"

"What am I doing to you?"

"We're on the floor… you're on top of me"

"You like it when I'm on top?"

"Yeah, I like how strong…."

"Don't stop"

"You're ramming into me!"

"Do you need to spread your legs wider for me?"

"Yes!"

"Do it harder… hard as you can sweat heart"

"Oh… my…" she stiffens and pants and Will thinks she never has looked so free. Granted, she will try and change the subject when he brings it up and breakfast tomorrow, she'll swear she can't remember. But he'll catch her one day, with one hand down her skirt and he'll congratulate himself on being the one to make her all hot and bothered.

He stole her hand away as she caught her breath and whined that this time, it really is time for bed, it's time for his real birthday present.

She pretends not to notice when he put her fingers in his mouth, it's an unspoken taboo that he can't help but indulge in, but she'll insist he brushes his teeth before leading her to the bedroom.

He licks them clean and turns the faucet on again, keeping them in the tub just a little while longer.


End file.
